


For the Cause

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ash is Voq, Gen, Klingon, Medical Procedures, Revelations, Season/Series 01, Spoilerish, little graphic, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era stato lui il prescelto, lui aveva ricevuto quel grande onore e aveva accettato.Era degno di un klingon non arretrare mai di fronte al pericolo, anche se quello a molti sarebbe parso insopportabile ma non a lui. Voq aveva accettato il piano con orgoglio, se avevano deciso che lui era degno allora lui si sarebbe sottoposto a quell’antico rituale.





	For the Cause

Era stato lui il prescelto, lui aveva ricevuto quel grande onore e aveva accettato.

Era degno di un klingon non arretrare mai di fronte al pericolo, anche se quello a molti sarebbe parso insopportabile ma non a lui. Voq aveva accettato il piano con orgoglio, se avevano deciso che lui era degno allora lui si sarebbe sottoposto a quell’antico rituale.

Era avvenuto come se fosse una cerimonia e per lui lo era, quella era una nuova nascita, la rinascita in un corpo nuovo che sarebbe servito allo scopo: infiltrarsi e distruggere la Confederazione. Aveva sofferto, ricordava di aver urlato di dolore e forse implorato i suoi simili di fermarsi ma non riusciva bene a ricordarlo, il dolore aveva cancellato tutto. La cerimonia era avvenuta in gran segreto, pochissimi dovevano sapere di quel piano, seppure glorioso non era onorevole comportarsi così e sapeva bene cosa avrebbero potuto dire i suoi simili. Eppure aveva accettato che lo aprissero e lo rimodellassero come l’infame razza umana, i suoi organi klingon erano stati modificati e adattati a un nuovo corpo, tutta la sua bellezza klingon era andata persa trasformatasi nella bruttura umana.

Quella cerimonia seguiva un rituale che nessuno prima di allora aveva mai tentato, era un’operazione nuova che avrebbe dato al suo popolo l’accesso alla Confederazione come mai prima d’allora era accaduto ma serviva che ci fosse qualcuno disposto a rischiare, e quello era lui, Voq. Era stato scelto e poteva tirarsi indietro ma dopo quello che era avvenuto non sarebbe accaduto.

Gli avevano … ora che ricordava tutto gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per ricordare gli strumenti su di sé, il modo in cui lo avevano aperto e come lo avessero trasformato, i suoi organi, la sua pelle, tutto in lui era stato klingon e ora non lo era più.  
Quando era terminato non sapeva dirlo, aveva dei flash confusi dei suoi simili che lo guardavano una volta terminato, sguardi a metà tra l’ammirazione per quello che avevano fatto e riprovazione per quello che avevano terminato ma quella cerimonia era terminata e lui non era più Voq ma un fragile e sgradevole umano.

Solo le cicatrici rimanevano a testimonianza di quello che era avvenuto ma potevano essere fatte passare per altro, non un’operazione che aveva avuto lo stesso valore di una cerimonia sacra ma mesi e mesi di torture, segni abbastanza convincenti da indurre qualsiasi umano a credergli. Lorca gli aveva creduto, Michael gli aveva creduto, tutti gli avevano creduto tranne quel maledetto dottore ma si era occupato di lui.

Era stato un gesto veloce, nato dentro di lui perché sebbene ora fosse noto come Ash Tyler lui era qualcos’altro, qualcosa di nobile e di glorioso, lui era un klingon e lo sarebbe stato per sempre ma doveva mantenere il segreto. Si era chiesto il perché del gesto eppure fin da subito la sua mente lo aveva giustificato, non poteva permettere che andasse tutto all’aria per i dubbi del dottore, non ora che aveva conquistato la fiducia di tutti ed erano in territorio ostile.

E quando aveva visto sé stesso, indomabile, bello e disposto a tutto per la sua causa, allora aveva cominciato a ricordare cosa fosse realmente e quale fosse la sua missione. Non aveva fallito, i klingon non fallivano mai e per niente al mondo avrebbe permesso che l’operazione andasse sprecata, lui era solamente il primo di tanti a sottoporsi a quella cerimonia e ne sarebbe stato degno.


End file.
